<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wagi by atroniascreamsube</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453833">Wagi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atroniascreamsube/pseuds/atroniascreamsube'>atroniascreamsube</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#half filipino yamagata hayato, Family, Half-Filipino Iwaizumi Hajime, Half-Filipino Semi Eita, Multi, Reconciliation, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atroniascreamsube/pseuds/atroniascreamsube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(n.): Sibling.</p><p>Christmas season and weddings are one of the best ways for a family that was once broken in discord. How will the bonds of the cousins and power of friendship repair what was left? In midst of brokenness, a newfound hope, love and family is found over touching one's roots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kawanishi Taichi/Yamagata Hayato, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HQ Filo Week Fic Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wagi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun just started to crack over the horizon as Kuya Elroy, Ate Becca and her fiancé, the twins, Seijoh, Shiratorizawa and UP Women’s Volleyball Team gather on that strange-looking, open-air, long vehicle with paintings of various anime characters and Jesus Christ on its body. Jeepneys as the Filipinos would call it and unlike in Manila, Jeepneys are for long travels to other municipalities as opposed to tricycles that can fit five people and huge <em>kalesa </em>as citywide public vehicles in Tuguegarao.</p><p>“Iwa-chaaaaan~ Why do we have to wake up so early again? ” Oikawa stifles a yawn as Tito Arnie, Semi’s mother’s brother from Piat, check the engine once more. Since it’s early morning, Iwaizumi just inhales deeply “It’s because Piat is an hour ride from Tuguegarao City. Plus many pilgrims from different municipalities and nearby provinces visit Piat as a devotion to Our Lady of Piat. ”</p><p>“Orayt,” Tito Arnie shuts the hood and starts the jeep’s engine. “<strong><em>Sampu sa kanan at kaliwa tapos sina Becca at fiancé niya sa harap okay?</em></strong>”<sup>1 </sup> Iwaizumi translates it to them simultaneously which the teams nodded. Upon seeing the insides, it does look spacious but would it fit 21 of them? They thought as most of Shiratorizawa and Seijoh are huge.</p><p>“1,2,3!”</p><p>The rest of the teams eyes widens as Hayato, Semi and Iwaizumi climb and hurl themselves to the roof of the jeep then sitting comfortably atop. “Iwa-chan! You might fall!” Oikawa screams from the sight. “I will not dumbass.” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “You will encounter a lot of jeepneys with more people on top as we go on.” “You sure you’re gonna be okay you two?” Ushijima inquires as he looks at the from above. “We’re fine don’t worry,” Hayato waves him off “We have not been doing this in a long time.”</p><p>“<strong><em>Uncleeeeee, gusto naming sumakay sa taas ng jeep.</em></strong>”<sup>2 </sup> Toni whines as he knew things would get cramped inside. “<strong><em>Anong ikaw, ayoko nga.</em></strong>”<sup>3</sup> Connie said as he guides the rest of the teams inside the jeep. “Look oh, it’s already full inside hekhek” Toni snickers as Connie scratches his head. “Fine.” Connie sighs while climbing as Iwaizumi extends his hand. In the distance, Oikawa cringes as Iwaizumi grabs the “lame ass” Toni’s hand (in Oikawa’s terms).</p><p> ‘Well those twins look eerily similar to the Miya Twins that they may as well be a “Chinoy” basketball-playing rip-offs except that they didn’t dye their hair and are as tall as Mattsun.’ Oikawa scrunches his nose in disgust as he remembers that time the cousins defeated both STZ and Seijoh in basketball for they barely scored against them with the twins. ‘The thing is the fucking Toni is a goddamned provocative troll who keeps on bumping me every time they crush us in basketball and poking fun of just 4 cm height difference! Good thing Connie is the more responsible and polite but I don’t wanna play basketball AND volleyball with him- his silent pressures in his blocks are pissing me off like Tendou’s. Toni’s running mouth or Connie’s suffocating presence? Dang.’</p><p>“Oi Oikawa,” Mattsun points to Oikawa both an annoyed Iwaizumi and Toni with his shit-eating grin peeping at the entrance of the jeep as if his thoughts were loud enough that they heard him above. “Eep!” Oikawa screams earning a round of giggles from the rest of the passengers as the jeep starts to move.</p><p>--</p><p>They have not yet left Tuguegarao as the way to Buntun is heavily trafficked just as what Iwaizumi told earlier. Shirabu and Makki looks the windows behind them out of boredom—there were white PUVs, other jeepneys with many people on top and cars beside them.</p><p>As they pass the orange Buntun Bridge, the passengers including the five atop suddenly sing loudly “<strong><em>Bayang magiliw, perlas ng Silangan! </em></strong><strong><em>Alab ng puso</em></strong><strong><em> sa dibdib mo’y buhay!” <sup>3</sup></em></strong> The teams jump in their seats a bit from the sudden singing. It was in Filipino so they just pause a bit in bewilderment as the songs conclusion in “<strong><em>Ang mamatay ng dahil sa iyo~</em></strong>” The seven UP Girls Team looks beside them but groaned when they were just 3/4ths to the bridge. “<strong><em>Na-fake news tayo ah,</em></strong>” <sup>4</sup> the half-Russian middle blocker, Svetlana, giggles as she reread in her phone of the trivia about the bridge.</p><p>“<strong><em>Nga eh, sino kayang hunghang ang nagpasimuno ng trivia na ito.</em>” <sup>5</sup> </strong>Jennifer, the trio’s only cousin in the same age and the current captain of UP Women’s Volleyball, facepalms. “Jen-chan why did you sang? What’s up?” Tendou asks fiddling Ushijima’s fingers. In their first encounter in Ninoy Aquino International Airport, some of them find her cute with her shorter height, lightly tanned skin, long dark hair and big black eyes until they saw her slam that Mikasa ball down with brute force and maniacally laughs when she finally receives Ushijima’s or Oikawa’s spikes in a practice match before they went home to Tuguegarao. They were certain at that day that hot-bloodedness runs in the Cortez clan.</p><p>“Well Tendou, there is a trivia that says that Buntun Bridge, the second longest bridge in Philippines, is so long that you can sing the beginning and the ending of the National Anthem when you cross this bridge.” Jen fixes again her usual ponytail in reply. “However it seems that it depends on the tempo, the traffic and the speed of your vehicle.” “Interesting~” Tendou tilts his head sideways.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile on top of the jeep, Connie smacks the back of Toni’s head “<strong><em>Fake news naman ‘to ulol!</em></strong>”<sup>6 </sup>”Ow! I just read it somewhere too gago.” Toni soothes his head. The three laughed at their antics as they watch the Buntun Bridge now coated in orange instead of gray like they remembered then passing by the “Solanawood” sign. Endless plains, fields, hillsides and small concrete houses are littered across as they traverse their way in Solana. Feeling the breeze atop the jeep, Semi’s brown eyes darted on that familiar arc he was accustomed seeing whenever they go to Piat on weekends as child. “<strong><em>Malapit na tayo oh</em>!</strong>”<sup>7</sup> Hayato points out the sign in glee.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Just like Tuguegarao City, Piat has also changed considerably from the years they didn’t visit. There were more stores and houses typical in Tuguegarao, cars and people are in considerable increase compared back then. If there’s one thing that didn’t change is there were lots of tourists and pilgrims walking on the small path that leads to Basilica which made them instruct to not go astray from them. Unlike Tuguegarao, it still retained a bit of its old world charm.</p><p>‘There’s this big orange building now?’ Semi muses on the orange building in his right. “That’s the new business area here.” The ever smiling Ate Rebecca places her hand on his shoulder. He looks at his left—the old houses which also house stores below are still there which is a good thing. “<strong><em>Ang ganda naman dito girl!</em></strong>” <sup>8</sup> Daniella, the half-African-American ace, smiles as Abby, their ever-lethargic yet genius setter (whom Shiratorizawa tag as an expy of Suna Rintarou and Kenma), takes snapshots of both the stores and the arc “Basilica Minore de Nuestra Senora de Piat”</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>With Semi taking the sights of vendors selling their wares, he stops his tracks with what he saw. “What’s up Semi? Oh...” the conversation and inquiries of both teams stops as they follow Semi and Ate Becca’s line of vision which stops at an old woman with plastic basket filled with souvenirs on her waist also looking at them in return. Ate Becca and Semi, with Kuya Elroy, Hayato, Hajime and the twins following behind, quickly approaches the old woman as they hold her hands for mano po.</p><p>The woman greets them with the usual “God Bless You” as she looks up to them with fondness in her eyes. “Ma,” Semi smiles softly to her. The red head tilts his head sidewards “I am guessing that’s Eita-kun’s grandma!” “How do you know?” Makki asks, contemplating whether they will also do the mano like the other grandmas. “Her eyes! She shares the same sharp gaze Semisemi has and his eyes look like her too!”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em>O makimisa kamu labbi. Lubbe nga din mabaling kamu.</em></strong>” <sup>9</sup> Lola said fixing her merchandise. The cousins nodded and return to their group standing still. “Well, grandma says she’ll meet us later at house after mass. We’ll buy some souvenirs later.” Semi beckons the rest to walk inside the basilica. “How do you understand what they are saying, Semi?” Oikawa holds Iwaizumi’s hand as the compound was thick with people going on and about. “It doesn’t sound like they were speaking in Tagalog.”</p><p>“It’s because it isn’t Tagalog.” Semi replies “My mother taught me Ybanag when we lived here for five years as a child and when we got back to Japan; she still encouraged me to speak the various vernacular of this province at home.” “Ah yes I remembered that one! Tita Joyce has this “No Speaking in Japanese” rule to family in their house. This means, Iwaizumi gets to practice his Ilokano while I get away with my mom and I speaking in Ytawes haha!” Hayato inserts as he holds the sleepy Kawanishi’s left arm so he couldn’t get drifted away from the crowd. ‘Oh gosh it reminds me of Svet that she should speak at her mom in Russian more.’ Jen thought as she looks at Svet’s phone with another round of Cyrillic texts.</p><p>Good thing that the last mass was over that they found themselves seats: Seijoh and the twins, Shiratorizawa, UP Girls Team together and Ate Becca and her fiancée in another seat with other parishioners. The three teams remain at awe with the architecture of the place- the ceiling was lined with arched wood; the stained glass art instead depicts the history and miracles of the Our Lady of Piat like how She healed Donya Ines Maquilabbun (turns out she’s the first caretaker of the image); However the main altar is the most exquisite of it all: bas relief of angels presenting the centerpiece: the dark-skinned Our Lady of Piat adorned with resplendent blue veil and embroidered white vestments. The bells ring. The mass begins.</p><p>
  
</p><p>--</p><p>More people rushed in from outside in an unorganized manner as they got out. “I’m sorry for that,” Jen scratches the back of her head “People are kind of like that here as they came from different backgrounds.” “No worries,” Ushijima turns to her though she quickly evades his vision as for some reason she still flusters around him. “As what Lola-san said, Church is supposed to be a place where people are supposed to be welcomed regardless of status.”</p><p>“Oh yeah everyone, you can go to the stores first because Ate Becca and I will go upstairs like the people you saw earlier.” Semi stops walking for he remembers that ritual he used to do when goes to Piat. “If you ask, it’s where you can touch <em>Apo Baket </em>I mean Our Lady of Piat’s dress hem and pray.” ”Alright then, we’ll wait for you.” Reon smiles as they watch the two wave and walk back to the Basilica.</p><p>At the stores, varying display of candles, rosaries, toys, and other Our Lady of Piat printed souvenirs like folding fans (which Oikawa gladly spent on the big ones) filled the air. “Judging by your appearances, I guess that what the songs and responses in the mass earlier wasn’t in Filipino?” Tendou inquires the Daniella who is browsing for fans “Yeahhhh but we have Jen to translate it and she remarked that it was in both Ybanag and Ytawes.”</p><p>“Yo guys you reaaaaally have to try these! It’s called <em>pawa</em>” Toni and Jen hands out two paper plates of mochi-like confections sitting atop on banana leaves. They ate it on the spot and Tendou is swooning over the taste of the gooey sugary-peanut filling oozing from the warm treat causing them to buy A LOT on the spot.</p><p>
  
</p><p>--</p><p>It is around almost 10 am when they arrive from church—the sun already high on the clouds. The first thing that greeted their eyes is the vast rice and corn field behind the vintage semi-concrete house as they ride downhill. “Those fields look huge,” Shirabu eyes the view from afar. “Who owns it?” “It’s the property of the entire Cortez clan.” Hayato answers as he helps Toni get down from the jeep. “It’s one of the few things we have left.” “If this is the clan’s property, does it mean you guys help tend this farm as well?”Makki asks, inhaling the fresh air. “Yeah especially when we go home here by summertime so we could help in harvest.” Iwaizumi replies while brushing the dust off his jeans.</p><p>A short bespectacled lad along with two younger girls rushes to the gates with huge grin. “Kuya Benjo! Kuya Haime! Kuya Atong!” the bowl-cut lad jumps as he hugs Semi tight to which he returns it while lifting the kid “<strong><em>Kakkanappattaka! Kunnasi ka ngana</em></strong>?” <sup>10 </sup>“<strong><em>Uy Jepoy dadday ka ngana ah! Nguri adde ka lang ta uttug ku ah."</em></strong><sup> 11 </sup>The sandy blonde male grins as he puts their younger cousin down, mussing up his locks. “<strong><em>Giniraw ku ta Youtube y gayannu ira! Ke forma kamu di Kuya Haime dani Atong!</em></strong>” <sup>12</sup> Jepoy beams at his elder cousins who are gathering around him. “<strong><em>Nakow Jepoy, kailan ka nagging bolero haha!</em></strong>” <sup>13</sup> Toni laughs.</p><p>Semi’s moment of gladness breaks as he hears Tendou and Kawanishi snicker “Benjo?!” Mattsun and Makki stifle their laughter. “Fuck,” Iwaizumi and Hayato also stopped on their tracks as they remembered why they don’t call Semi with this nickname back in Japan because of the name’s unfortunate implications. “Oi shaddupppp, you’re ruining the mood.” Semi glares at Tendou. “Oh come on Tendou,” Jennifer sighs, knowing what it meant as she is Japanese Language major “Benjo doesn’t have any meaning in Filipino other than it’s another word for bathroom in Japanese.”</p><p>Then Tito Arnie urges them to go inside then all of them held Lola and other aunties’ hand in mano po. “You know you guys sound pretty different when you speak Filipino or any other vernacular,” Reon points as they all remove their shoes before entering. “Huh all I know is I still sound the same.” Semi muses from the observation. “Oh pleaseeeeee you can pronounce the L’s properly and sharply!” Tendou pffts as he bends backwards gazing at him from behind. “Well, Filipino and other vernaculars in Philippines utilizes strong consonants and sharp vowels unlike Japanese when it’s soft and stuff.” Jennifer answers. “Plus when you speak in Ibanag, Ilokano and Itawit, consonants are highly pronounced if you observe these three speak a while back.”</p><p>“Interesting,” Shirabu remark as he stares at the living room full of old pictures.</p><p>--</p><p>“Wait there are twenty of you in total?! No way!” Makki exclaims as they munch on more pawa served at them while the rest’s jaws slack from the revelation. “Wait I think? Lemme check.” Iwaizumi checks out the formerly-rotund (now thin due to his recent battle with Hoddgkins Lymphoma) docile Kuya Elroy’s phone to see the number of participants in their cousins’ groupchat. “Some of us are way too young to have facebook but yeah around 25 in total.” “Filipinos get to know even their 3<sup>rd</sup> cousin anyways. So far we only have 2<sup>nd</sup> degree cousins currently though,” Hayato interjects, his mouth muffled with more pawa and other malagkit. “We’re funny like that sometimes just like giving weird nicknames to the children.”</p><p>“Uh Kuya,” Jepoy grabs the hem of Iwaizumi’s shirt and points to the coconut husk on his feet. “Oi guys would you mind raising your feet a bit? He would polish the floor.” He calls out to them and in an instant, they raise their feet in cooperation. “Is my eyes deceiving me or is it a coconut husk?” Tendou tilts his head in wonder in that realization. “Yeah! This is the one I am talking about!” Hayato nods in enthusiasm “<em>Yo Jepoy, show ‘em how it works!</em>”.</p><p>Jepoy wordlessly applies a bit of the red floor polish next polishing the floor with that dried coconut husk. The four eyes singing ta-da with the incredibly shiny floor in the end which made Oikawa and Tendou clap in glee. Suddenly, a thought creeps on Toni’s mind “Jepoy hold that <em>lampaso</em> and Shirabu!” Shirabu jumps with his name being suddenly called then points himself in confirmation. “Now go and take uhh shashin with Jepoy-kun!” Toni points to their younger cousin as he has abysmal knowledge in Japanese. “<strong><em>Teka, teka anong binabalak mong burnik ka?</em></strong>” <sup>14</sup> Hayato raises his brow then stifles his laughter as it dawned on him. “<strong><em>Basta! Para memories bro!</em></strong>” <sup>15</sup> The raven-haired adjusts his position. “1,2,3 smile!”</p><p>Both Shiratorizawa and Seijoh flock to Toni who guffaws then rest except Ushijima and Semi (who is nowhere to be found) also laughs out loud. “Gosh, I wish Tsutomu is here and y’all be complete!” Tendou wipes the tears on his eyes. Bewildered (and to Shirabu, suspicion), the two bowl-cut guys peeks at Toni’s phone and it dawn on them that they have similar haircut to the <em>lampaso</em> Jepoy is holding. Shirabu fumes then Toni gets up and still laughing as he is chased by the other “Toni you son of a bitch!” “Go SHIRABU! Get that fucker!” Oikawa cheers making Iwaizumi smack the back of his head in return. “Where is Eita by the way?” Ushijima inquires regardless of the ruckus earlier. “Kuya Ocha and Russell accompanied, he and Ate Becca upstairs because they will talk something important to Lola Ensyang.” Hayato replies with an uncharacteristically seriousness.</p><p>“Huh what’s up? Oh…” Tendo blinks slowly of what it meant judging from Hayato’s unusual seriousness, the twins’ silence, Jen and Iwaizumi’s scowl and the cheery Kuya Elroy’s grimace. “You know I don’t like close-minded people and gossipers.” Jepoy addresses to them in English anguish seen in his formerly upbeat eyes. “Because our family was broken apart because of those two things and I haven’t seen Kuya Benjo in a long time.”</p><p> They were taken aback as they see tears welling up his eyes. “I don’t get it! Why will they say to grandma that they are ungrateful and had probably forgotten us as they love their lives abroad because they didn’t come home when grandpa died. That wasn’t true! Kuya Benjo loves grandma but Tito Haru died the same time.” “Jepoy, it’s okay.” Jen hugs him as he sobs. “No it’s not okay Ate.”</p><p>“W-what is he saying?” Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi. He knew it was serious though for some reason he wanted to understand help the kid but his English isn’t top notch yet. “I know it’s not my place to tell but would you please translate this to me Atong, Haime?” Kuya Elroy look over to them. “You see gentlemen the reason why more than half of us cousins work or live abroad is because our parents found opportunity abroad to get out of poverty y’know. Let’s face it, that despite the merry-making and smiles we all do here, life here sucks.”</p><p>“Not only that but there are still a lot of people thinking that when you go abroad,” Kuya Elroy reminisces the scenes on the pictures framed on the wall. “You must be insanely rich and give no shits to your family in the Philippines.” “That isn’t true!” Oikawa hollers. “Yeah we all know it isn’t true Tooru especially Japan is an expensive place to live in,” Elroy chuckles “And why am I saying this? Because the gossipers and other people convinced Lola upstairs that it was the case because Tita Joyce and Tito Regie didn’t come home to Lolo’s burial.”</p><p>“Those neighbors just weren’t given toblerone which made them think that we are now arrogant or something.” Iwaizumi scoffs as he remembers also the other neighbours in Tuguegarao telling them they are rich or something. “I also remember people saying our mothers are ‘Japayuki’ just because they work in Japan or something. Japayuki is a derogatory term to female overseas workers who they think they work in Japan as prostitute.”</p><p>“I know you’re thinking that it isn’t true and people say stuff in heightened emotions.” Kuya Elroy continues “In Tita Joyce’s case, Benjo’s dad was already dying at that time and when he died, it was already Lolo’s burial. Tito Regie on the other hand just got laid off due to recession in Europe in those times and with him barely scraping by, he had no money to buy a ticket home. Either way it was a tough decision to make and you guess it they still fought as grandma told them off how ungrateful they were and how Tita Joyce enjoyed entertaining people so much.”</p><p>“Because ever since they fought, Lola didn’t attend to any family gathering ever again and now she even hesitates to go to Ate Becca’s wedding! The lot of those people who ruined my family!” Jepoy huffs as he wipes his tears off “Why do we even have to think about what other people think? Philippine society sucks sometimes!” “Benben I mean Jepoy, Eita is already here. You don’t have to worry too much—have faith.” Connie places a hand on Jepoy as he looks upstairs.</p><p>Meanwhile inside the room, the older Melad cousins are inside the room along with Tito Regie and his wife, Tita Dina and Tito Arnie and his wife, Tita Chey. The elders have been trying to convince grandma for weeks now but she remains hesitant as usual even though Tito Regie already talked with her months ago. "<strong><em>Sinno egga dang din tawe si Benjo oh, kakkanappan na ka dang yatung. Kaya na din tu masingannaka ta kasal kagitta</em></strong>." <sup>16 </sup>Becca holds her roughened hands from age. “<strong><em>Nabayag mi ka ngan kaya makavulu ta paddarayyaw</em></strong>.”<sup>17 </sup>Lola remains silent as she is overwhelmed not only of Rebecca’s sharp Ibanag but also by the sincerity of the words. Then she looks at Semi, who has the DJ Kuya Ocha and the soccer boy Russell behind, also staring at her.</p><p>
  <em>He looks more like Joyce every single day.</em>
</p><p>She knows she shouldn’t think of it this way but the way he looks on her reminds her of her only daughter that she hadn’t talked to in years and it makes her feel more guilty each day. Her train of thought got interrupted by the sudden strum of a guitar—it’s Benjo strumming it in an experienced hand. ‘Wait this sounded familiar...’</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ta laguerta, Neneng nasingat ta ka</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Nga namusi ta lappaw mageddu nitta</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jaws slack, eyes widen and speechless the rest are too astonished “<strong><em>Sinkilalak ku y kinagim tu iyawa mu.Ta iyawa mu y lappaw na pinusi mu</em></strong><em>”</em> They all haven’t heard this song in a long, long while but for some reason, Semi no- their beloved Benjo singing a song that once graced the walls in this old family home. The voice to them felt like a ghost of past that calls out again to their deepest memories of late grandfather and Lola Ensyang singing this as the love song of this family.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ta kappawan etta nassimmuan<br/>Ta kastam Neneng inna-innan<br/>Ta nu ziga onu daddam<br/>Ziga aya ta kunne niakan</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The song didn’t go unnoticed as the other downstairs are also silent from what they are hearing. “Wait is he singing?” Kawanishi mutters yet no one replies as they were just stun. They knew that Semi Eita has a sublime voice but the way he delivers this song with sincerity in their vernacular it surely sends chills. <strong><em>“Ngem kiddawak ku la nikaw y inimiak ku. Nga lappaw, nga alejandria, initabbam gabba….”</em></strong> He ends the strumming then he holds his grandmother’s other hand like Ate Becca’s.  She stares at both of them in a while</p><p>"<strong><em>Nabayag ku dang amme nagigginna kansyong ngatung. Kunisi mu nakannammuwang kansyongang ye?</em></strong>”<sup>18</sup> Grandma asks as she knew for sure that he could’ve not retained his fluency to their vernacular after years of living in Japan. Semi chuckles but the next thing he will say startles her “<strong><em>Niyavu ku nguri kwani Mama nu anni y kansyong tu egga nittang... Yari nituddu na tanyo yawe.</em></strong>” <sup>19</sup></p><p>"<strong><em>Minala ka talaga kwani kakeng, kasing kastang y boses na.</em></strong>"<sup>20</sup> She pulls the two in a bone-crushing hug. “I miss you so much,” Unknowingly, the rest of the cousins are watching from the distance with Jepoy smiling proudly from the sight.</p><p><em>They’re finally healing</em>.</p><p> </p><p>A boodle fight later, the sun slowly sets on the horizon as the Semi and his side of family offering prayers to the late grandpa’s grave atop of the Roman Catholic Cemetery. “I’ll be seeing you in two days,” Lola once more hugs the two before they head back home to the city. “<strong><em>Kuya Benjo, Kuya Haime, Kuya Atong! Excited na ako</em></strong>!”<sup>21 </sup>Jepoy embraces again them once more. “ ”<strong><em>Naku Jepoy, December 18 ngayon! Dalawang araw na lang eh kasal na ni Ate</em></strong>” <sup>22 </sup>Hayato heartily laughs with Connie messes Jepoy’s hair as the jeepney starts. As the girls then the other friends load inside, Shirabu grabs the hem of Semi’s shirt “Semi… May I join you at the roof of this jeep? I want to talk to you about something.” “Oh myyyyy, you heard that too Haime? Let’s leave these two alone.” Hayato whispers as he pulls Iwaizumi down. “Yeah it would be better if we do.” Connie chortles as he also knew the implications while they sneakily enter inside the jeepney. Semi turns to them only to see that it’s just only the two of them left. ‘Those devils!’ he tsks for the jeep already hit the road, leaving the two of them.</p><p> The sun paints the sky in hues of tangerine and mauve with its rays falling on his skin, his hair fluttering from the strong winds in their direction. ‘Was it worth it getting tagged along by these two so they could redeem their trip for five raffle prize promo so they could spend their cousin’s upcoming wedding and Christmas ?’ the copper-haired focuses on the road ahead avoiding the other’s gaze. ‘But the sight of him being so vulnerable and family-bound, it just made me fall for him more. Damn you Kenjirou, what’s the use of confessing your feelings to him when you heard back in that practice match in UP that in the upcoming months he will leave Japan and study in Philippines for college?’</p><p>“What’re we going to talk about Shirabu?” Semi’s voice snaps him back to existence.  “You’re going to study in Philippines won’t you and leave everyone behind?” his question is in almost whisper. “How did you?-” Semi’s eyes widens as he never told anyone from the second years about his plans. “You were not that interested in reviewing for entrance exams in any universities in our area plus I heard the words “aral dito Pilipinas.” “ Shirabu shoots an unreadable look. “Why did you not bother to tell this to me?”</p><p>“Why are you so antsy about it?” Semi retorts as he looks away from him. Semi hadn’t meant to tell anything about his college plans to the kouhai—Shirabu in particular. He knew his mother cannot afford to send him to college in Japan and it will pain him to tell this to the younger male as he will be miles away seeing Shirabu’s grumpy face. How can you love someone who isn’t at your side? LDR even fails, but the next thing Shirabu will say knocks the breath out of his lungs.</p><p>“I’m scared… I’m scared if I were to tell you I love you now and you’ll be leaving soon, things might not work out.”</p><p>For a moment, Semi’s growing silence makes him scared even more. Half of him berates him for being a fool but the latter says that it’s now or never. Suddenly, the elder male cups his cheeks chuckling in delight “I was a really huge fool… ” Jen always tells the three of them how <strong><em>torpe</em></strong> the three of them are.</p><p>“<strong><em>Iddedukat ta.</em></strong>” <sup>23</sup> He whispers as he slowly captures the latter’s lips, sharing a kiss in the setting sun.</p><p>
  <em>Torpe no more.</em>
</p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em>PESTIKAWA! MAHUHULI NA TAYO SA BODA!</em></strong>”<sup>24</sup> Iwaizumi hollers at Oikawa still busy fixing his rental suit for the nth time now. “Don’t you feel exposed from that outfit Iwaizumi?” Oikawa glances the sheer long-sleeved top with elaborate embroidery all of the male cousins are wearing. “Not really when you wear a white shirt on.” Iwaizumi replies as he helps Eita fixing the crease in his collar “Plus this barong tagalog is made from the second most expensive fabric type: pineapple-silk.” “Yo, I think we should head out now. The traffic to Cathedral is quite heavy.” Toni calls out to them one more time in haste. “Let’s get going!” Hayato calls out as they rush to the door.</p><p>Good thing the priest was kind of late when it happened and the way to the reception afterwards was smooth. “Oh crap <em>Maskota</em> is almost up,” Hayato breathes out of his teeth in nervousness. “You’ll be fine besides you guys have been practicing it for days.” Kawanishi replies in between munching peanuts. “<em>Maskota</em>, a traditional dance performed on weddings.” The emcee speaks which made the rest of the cousins take it as a cue to go to their formation. “It’s one of the traditional gems we are proud to have in Cagayan. Now let’s witness it!”</p><p>A familiar song plays in the air; the teams knew it’s time for them to dance judging from the music they keep on playing during practices. In their immaculate barong, they suddenly seems to look more majestic and dignified from the way they twist their wrists in cha-cha sway. The guests rushing to give yellow and blue money to the plate as the other Lola and Aunties usher the guests. “Should we give money? Waka?” Tendou turns to his silent friend only to seems him also rush to the plate as he hands out a 1000 peso bill. “Oi, I am not gonna be defeated!” Oikawa rushes in return as he also drops 1000 peso bill. ‘Dammit, Oikawa still thinks this is competition.’ Makki and Mattsun shrugs from the sight.</p><p>As soon as the guests give their money, the cousins conclude the wedding dance and saunter back to their seats. “Glad that was over… ” Iwaizumi wipes his sweat as he sits beside Oikawa.  </p><p>“<strong><em>Mukhang makukuha ko pa rin dignidad ko sa wakas</em></strong>.” <sup>25</sup> Hayato sighs in relief only for their Aunts to call specifically the three of them to take pictures of them in barong as their mothers requested in the aunts groupchat. “1, 2, 3, smile!” Tita Baby smiles as she takes the moments while the three of them try to ignore the snickering devils maybe taking a picture of them as well. Ooo they are so going to make them pay when they get back to Japan.</p><p>In what felt like forever, cases of Red Horse, San Mig Apple and San Mig Lights appeared in the corner. “Now we’re talking!” Toni said, elated like the rest of the cousins making way to that specific section. Both Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai stare at the trio in curiosity as they haven’t seen the three being so ecstatic on a drink. ‘Maybe it’s a local softdrink?’ they thought as the three return to them while Jen and the twins are carrying bottles of Red Horse to the UP Girls.</p><p>“Iwa-chan what is up?” Oikawa eyes on the brown bottle on it but Iwaizumi just hands out his bottle for Oikawa to drink. As soon as the yellow drink hits his tongue, Oikawa almost spit the drink then looks at the label "Beer?!"</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi raises his brow as their friends looks at him as if he ate their chihuahua. But then realization hit Iwaizumi, Semi and Hayato "Oh yeah they don't know" Semi stares at them in return as Shirabu still looks surprised from it. "You see in Philippines, legal age of anything especially drinking is 18." Hayato grins as he takes a huge swig of the red horse, its coldness soothing his tiredness. "Though people here drink earlier than 18." Iwaizumi downs the whole bottle then taking Semi's bottle much to the other's cussing. "<strong><em>Punyeta akin iyan</em></strong>!"  The teams then look Jennifer at the other table who's already downing three bottles. "Ooo Wakatoshi-kun see how she handles her drink so well." Tendou tilts his head as he also tastes the beer Hayato handed him.</p><p>"Well looks like we're going to have inuman in one of these days."<br/><br/>Translations:</p><ol>
<li>
<strong><em>Sampu sa kanan at kaliwa tapos sina Becca at fiancé niya sa harap okay?</em></strong>- Alright, ten people will sit each sides while Becca and her fiancé would sit on the passenger sit okay?</li>
<li>
<strong><em>Uncleeeeee, gusto naming sumakay sa taas ng jeep.</em></strong>”D</li>
<li>
<strong><em>Anong ikaw, ayoko nga.</em></strong>- What us are you talking about? It’s just you.</li>
</ol><p>*The song they were singing is the Philippine National Anthem: Lupang Hinirang</p><ol>
<li>
<strong><em>Na-fake news tayo ah</em></strong>- Looks like it’s fake news after all</li>
<li>
<strong><em>Nga eh, sino kayang hunghang ang nagpasimuno ng trivia na ito</em></strong>- Seems like it, who is that Neanderthal that stirred up this “trivia”?</li>
<li>
<strong><em>Fake news naman ‘to ulol!- </em></strong>This is some fake news, ya fool!</li>
<li>
<strong><em>Malapit na tayo oh- </em></strong>We’re almost there</li>
<li>
<strong><em>Ang ganda naman dito girl</em></strong>- This view is beautiful!</li>
<li>
<strong><em>O makimisa kamu labbi. Lubbe nga din mabaling kamu.</em></strong>- Go attend the mass for now. I will go home after you attend the mass.</li>
<li>
<strong><em>Kakkanappattaka! Kunnasi ka ngana</em></strong>?- I miss you so much! How are you?</li>
<li>
<strong><em>Uy Jepoy dadday ka ngana ah! Nguri adde ka lang ta uttug ku ah- </em></strong>Jepoy you’re so big now! It was only yesterday when you’re just up to my knees.</li>
<li>
<strong><em>Giniraw ku ta Youtube y gayannu ira! Ke forma kamu di Kuya Haime dani Atong!</em></strong>- I saw your matches on YouTube! You guys (Iwaizumi and Yamagata) are sooooo awesome!</li>
<li>
<strong><em>Nakow Jepoy, kailan ka nagging bolero haha</em></strong>- LOL Jepoy when on earth have you became a flatterer?</li>
<li>
<strong><em>Teka, teka anong binabalak mong burnik ka?</em></strong>- What the heck are you going to do now you poop? (Burnik is a Filipino slang for dingle berries)</li>
<li>
<strong><em>Basta! Para memories bro!</em></strong>- Oh nothing, just for memories bro!</li>
<li>
<strong><em>Sinno egga dang din tawe si Benjo oh, kakkanappan na ka dang yatung. Kaya na din tu masingannaka ta kasal kagitta</em></strong>- Grandma, Benjo (Semi) is already here! He misses you as much too and he wanted to see you too on my wedding.</li>
<li>
<strong><em>Nabayag mi ka ngan kaya makavulu ta paddarayyaw</em></strong>- We haven’t been with you in an occasion for a while now.</li>
<li>
<strong><em>Nabayag ku dang amme nagigginna kansyong ngatung. Kunisi mu nakannammuwang kansyongang ye?”- </em></strong>I haven’t heard of this song in a long, long time. Who taught you this song?</li>
<li>
<strong><em>Niyavu ku nguri kwani Mama nu anni y kansyong tu egga nittang... Yari nituddu na tanyo yawe.</em></strong>- I asked Mom what kind of songs do our people have then she taught me this one.</li>
<li>
<strong><em>Minala ka talaga kwani kakeng, kasing kastang y boses na.- </em></strong>You do take after your grandfather and you sounded just like him.</li>
<li>
<strong><em>Kuya Benjo, Kuya Haime, Kuya Atong! Excited na ako</em></strong>- I am so excited to see you soon!</li>
<li>
<strong><em>Naku Jepoy, December 18 ngayon! Dalawang araw na lang eh kasal na ni Ate</em></strong>- Oh Jepoy today’s December 18! In two days’ time, it will be Ate’s wedding.</li>
<li>
<strong><em>Iddedukat ta</em></strong>- I love you (In Ibanag)</li>
<li>
<strong><em>PESTIKAWA! MAHUHULI NA TAYO SA BODA!</em></strong>- PESTIKAWA WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE WEDDING! (A pun from the curse word Pesti which means “die” )</li>
<li>
<strong><em>Mukhang makukuha ko pa rin dignidad ko sa wakas</em></strong>- Looks like I’ll recover my dignity from this embarrassing moment.</li>
</ol>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-The song Semi was singing is Ta Laguerta which is an Ibanag song about awaiting a maiden's promise of her rose. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFHOrkcp0VQ</p><p>-Maskota is a traditional wedding dance in Cagayan where instead of pinning money to the bride and groom, the people will give money on a plate and widow will count on it after. https://www.facebook.com/Alfonsogeorge/videos/2463178300371403<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuOR95NC5bg</p><p>- This prompt is a love letter to me as a Cagayano and a way for me to introduce a bit of my culture to other people. The recent floods (and prolly my trauma) in Tuguegarao has inspired me to make this one. I count myself lucky that I was able to go to Piat last month. </p><p>-Most of the photos were taken around December 2020, pandemic era. The pictures of Buntun Bridge and Maddulot Tera arc is taken from our car.</p><p>-The altar in the pictures is a pre-2020 altar. The 2020 can be found on my twitter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>